Konoha Highschool
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: AU. Hinata is in her freshman year of highschool and at first she is a little nervous but then she meets some friends and a girl who she develops a crush on named Tenten. Other pairings inside. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. This contains Yuri (girlxgirl) and Yaoi (boyxboy). Rated M for later chapters

Pairings

NejiGaa

HinaTen

KimiDei

KibaShino

InoSakura

NarutoSai

and a few more when I think of what they were supposed to be but those are the main pairings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Highschool. The one place where you make friends and enemies faster than you can blink. Hinata sighed and looked around. She hadn't made any friend's yet and she definetly hadnt made any enemies yet. Her classes would start soon and she didn't even know where the first one was. She was beginning to see what people had been talking about. It was hard being a high school freshman. Then she saw what might have been the most beautiful human being that she had ever seen.

Tenten walked through the halls. She was a highschool sophmore. She had beautiful chocolate brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was done in two buns on either side of her head and she was wearing a pink tank top and blue jeans. She had a sort of bounce in her step that drew Hinata's eyes to her. It seemed like Tenten walked slightly slower past her looking into Hinata's eyes for just a few seconds before laughing noisily with her friends.

Hinata was still staring out into space when a hand touched her on the shoulder. She looked up into the same lavendar eyes that she had with a hint of pearl. It was her cousin Neji and he was a senior at the highschool and dating one of the juniors Gaara.

"Hinata do you need help finding your first class?", Neji asked her.

"Actually I do. I have first period Biology with...um...", she looked at her schedule. "Kisame.", she said to him.

"Oh his class is actually pretty easy. Here I will show you the way.", he said to her and took her along the long corridors until they ended up at Room 235 her biology classroom.

"Thanks.", she said to him and then entered the classroom while he ran to get to his first period psychology class.

She went inside the class room which was set up with tables and stools. She assumed they were set up that way for when they did dissection in the class. She sat down near one of the sinks and watched as the class filled up with people most of whom did not sit by her. She sighed inwardly wishing that this whole awkward transition thing would be done and over with. Hinata nearly fell out of her chair when someone chose to sit by her. The boy smiled at her and then started setting his stuff up on the table.

"Hi...", Hinata finally managed to say to him hoping that he would continue to small conversation.

"Hi.", he answered back.

"Um...my name is Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga.", she said to him trying her hardest to make a new friend.

"My name is Kimimaro.", he said. "Want to be friends?", he asked her.

Hinata smiled and felt a lot happier at that moment. "Yes.", she said to him.

"Cool. You would be my first friend.", he said to her. "Well at least the first one I have in highschool."

"No problem. You are mine too.", she said and then the teacher came in.

"Alright students get into pairs and read and take notes on chapter one.", Mr. Kisame said to them.

Hinata took out her notebook and began reading making some notes on what she felt needed to be written down. Kimimaro looked at her notes and copied some of them making notes of his own. About half way through the class an upperclassmen came in to give a note to the teacher from one of the other teachers. He was tall with blonde hair wearing a cut off shirt and a pair of jeans and from where she was sitting Hinata could see Kimimaro's mouth drop open as he took in the sight before him. Hinata giggled a little and Kimimaro's gaze dropped to the notebook he was currently writing in. Once the boy left Hinata decided to talk with him again.

"So you liked that boy huh?", she said with a knowing smile on her face.

"What can I say? He was gorgeous.", Kimimaro said as the same boy came back into the classroom.

"Did you need something else Deidara?", Kisame asked.

"I just forgot my hall pass.", he said to him and then grabbed it and left.

"Deidara...", Kimimaro said dreamily. "What a wonderful name."

Hinata giggled again as the bell rang signalling it was time to go to their next class which was gym. She and Kimimaro walked through the school finding their way to the gym quite easily. They had almost all their classes together except for when she had chrous he had marching band. When they got there they each went into the separate changing rooms to get ready for the class. It was only then that Hinata realized they shared a class with the sophmores. She saw that girl again the one she had seen earlier in the hallway. She started daydreaming about talking to the girl when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder again.

"Are you alright?", the same girl asked her.

Hinata blushed. "Yeah sorry. I guess I was staring off into space again.", she said to the girl and then immediately wanted to smack herself. Here was this girl that she had found attractive and the first thing she says it that she was staring out into space _again_.

Tenten giggled a little. "Well its time for class to start and trust me you don't want to be late. Mr. Gai is really tough on those who are late to his class. Once I had to run fifty laps around the gym and then do some push-ups. It was not the best day.", she said as they walked out the changing rooms.

"Hey Tenten come on.", a group of girls called out to her.

"Well see ya around", Tenten said and went to go join her friends. Hinata stared into space after her until Kimimaro came and snapped her out of it.

"So I see you've found someone you like as well.", he said smiling at her.

"Yeah I guess so.", Hinata said as they both lightly jogged into the gym class.

After running twenty five laps around the gym, doing 100 jumping jacks and 30 push-ups gym class was finally over. They went and showered and changed and then it was off to the class that she had separate from Kimimaro. Luckily though the classes were in the same place just next door to one another. Hinata went and sat down in the front of the classroom when the teacher Ms. Shizune came in to teach the class. After a brief introduction as to who she was she begin separating the students into their appropriate singing places. Hinata was an alto and so she sat in the left side of the room. The guys sat in the middle and the sopranos sat on the right side of the room.

The class went by quickly with Hinata receiving a folder of chrous music that she was supposed to learn for christmas. She met Kimimaro after class who excitedly told her that he had been accepted into the drumline.

"That's great.", she said to him as they walked to their art class together.

Art class was pretty fun as they got to draw vases for their first class and the teacher Sasori was pretty laid back and allowed them to talk while drawing. They also made a few new friends in the class as well. Their names were Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Sakura. They talked and at the end of the class they all went to lunch. Hinata had brought her lunch while everyone else had to go stand in line and wait for their luunches. Her cousin came up to her to ask her how her day was.

"Hey Hinata. How is everything going for you today?", Neji asked her.

"Pretty well so far. My classes haven't been too hard yet though I have no idea what the later of the classes will be like.", she said to him.

"Made any friends yet?", he asked.

"Yes.", she answered and then started taking out the sandwich she had packed herself for lunch that day.

"That's good. If you need anything, I will be sitting over there", he said pointing to a table that contain his friends Sasuke, Sai, and Gaara. He smiled at her and then went to sit with his friends.

Her friends came over to the table and they all started up a conversation about their day. Sakura and Ino said they were going to try out for cheerleading and told Hinata that she should try out too.

"No thanks.", she said to them and then went back to eating her food.

"Why not? It will be fun. Plus you sometimes get to miss classes for competitions and more.", Ino said to her.

"Yeah I know. It just doesn't seem like my sort of thing plus I am already in chrous and I will get to miss classes for that as well.", she said to them.

"Hey Kimimaro why not try out for soccer with us?", they said to him.

Kimimaro was about to say no when he figured he could se another extra-curricular activity. "Sure", he said to him and then went back to eating his lunch.

The rest of the day went by pretty uneventful and then it was time to leave. Hinata was catching a ride with her cousin Neji and therefore said goodbye to Kimimaro and left. Hinata had to admit that it was pretty good for a first day.


	2. Chapter 2

We do not own Naruto. This fanfic is being co-written by tankou001. We hope you enjoy it. Please Review.

* * *

The first couple of months passed without too much going on. She had went to a few school games to watch her new friend Kimimaro play in the highschool band. Other than that everything thing was fine until Homecoming. That was when all her friends decided to pair off, well all except her and Kimimaro who had crushes on upperclassmen.

Within the first couple of months they had made friends with a hyperactive blonde named Naruto who just like them was in love with one of the upperclassmen named Sai, who happened to be one of Neji's friends. Sai belonged to the art appreciation club along with Kimimaro's crush Deidara. They both talked about how they wanted to join the club but neither of them cared much for art.

Hinata listened to them shaking her head. "you two really just need to join the club already or ask them out.", she said one day after listening to them complain about it for a while. They both looked at her a little shocked before Kimimaro smiled and nudged her.

"Just like you told that girl you like her?". he asked her with an evil smile.

"Th-Thats different. I mean...I just havent gotten to tell her yet", Hinata said blushing furiously.

Kimimaro rolled his eyes. "Sure thats the reason.", he said to her.

Naruto just slumped a little in his chair. "How could I join the art club if I find the whole subject of art appreciation to be boring?", he said a little loudly. Loud enough for Sai to hear unfortunately as he was walking past.

"Maybe you should try coming to a meeting first before you call it boring.", Sai said to Naruto.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard Sai's voice while Kimimaro and Hinata had to stop themselves from laughing. Naruto straightened up a bit and looked at Sai. "Sorry it just seems like a total snooze fest."

"Well things aren't always what they seem, but I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand that.", he said to him and then cut Naruto off before the blonde could say something back. "In fact why don't you come by today after school. Maybe something will interest you.", Sai said to him and then walked away.

Naruto sat there looking at his friends for support but all they did was shake their heads.

"I'd go with you but I have band practice today after school.", Kimimaro said to him.

"And I have to go straight home after school today as my cousin is giving me a ride.", Hinata said to him.

Naruto groaned. "Great. Now I have to be bored all by myself.", he said to them whining a little.

Hinata shook her head a little. "Maybe Sai is right and you won't be bored when you go to this meeting.", she said to him trying to help him to feel better.

Naruto just whined a little more and then the bell sounded for the end of lunch.

--------

Hinata was laughing with her friends when she told them to go on ahead while she went to her locker. Hinata was on her way to her seventh period class when she ran into Tenten again. The girl looked as though she had been crying a little and Hinata couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. She was debating on whether or not to ask when she blurted it out.

"Whats wrong?", Hinata asked blushing in embarrassment for asking.

Tenten looked at her. "You...You're that girl from my gym class right?", she asked Hinata.

"Yes.", Hinata said to her.

"Whats your name? Sorry if I don't remember. I am terrible with names.", Tenten said to her.

"My name is Hinata", she said thinking that she didn't ever remember giving Tenten her name.

"I'm Tenten.", the older said smiling.

_I know who you are.... _Hinata thought. "So you looked upset. Anything you want to talk about? I don't mind listening.", she said to her.

"Well...its just...", Tenten started as the bell rang signalling that they had less than two minutes to get to their respective classes or they would be late. "I have to go to class. Maybe some other time Hinata.", she said to her and then turned and left.

------

Hinata ran to her own class with the blushing. She had loved the way that Tenten said her name but now was not the time to be thinking of that as she made it just in time for class. She took her seat next to Kimimaro and waited for the lesson to begin. Half way through the lesson a couple of students came in to address the freshman. It was obvious that they were a couple and it even earned a few snickers from other freshman as the girl, her name was Temari, made a move to hold Shikamaru's hand. When they finished their announcements about homecoming week they left. Apparently there will be flowers that you can purchase for someone secretly and they will be delivered to that person at the end of the week.

Kimimaro leaned over to Hinata. "I'm going to buy a couple for Deidara.", he whispered to her. "You should buy some for Tenten."

Hinata blushed. "I might."

The rest of class finished up with them getting up and leaving for the day. Hinata walked to her locker with Kimimaro.

"I wonder how Naruto's going to do later.", Hinata said to him as she exchanged her books taking home the ones she had homework in.

Kimimaro laughed a little bit. "I am sure he will be fine though it would've been funny to watch."

Hinata laughed lightly as well. "Yes it would've been.", she said to him.

Just then Naruto came down the hallway. "Well I am off to snooze fest wish me luck.", he said to them as he dropped off his books in his locker.

"I am sure you will like it since Sai's there", Kimimaro said teasingly to him as he walked past.

Hinata giggled. "Yeah especially since Sai is going to be there.", she said teasingly as well.

"You guys are no help.", Naruto groaned.

"Well see you later. Neji is waiting for me.", Hinata said to them and ran to meet her cousin. When she did she had to jump in the back seat because his boyfriend Gaara was in the front seat.

Kimimaro just waved bye to Naruto. "Let me know what happens.", he said as he walked away.

Naruto nodded and made his way to the classroom where the art appreciation club took place. He took a seat at the back of the classroom and watched as students filtered in and took seats at various canvases. Naruto got up and sat at a empty canvas as well. Sasori, the art teacher, was in charge of the art appreciation club and Naruto silently sighed. He did fairly well in Sasori's class but he wondered what they would be doing in the club today.

"Today we will learn to appreciate the upper half of the human body by sketching it on our canvases. Our own member Sai has agreed to be the model for this lesson.", Sasori said as Sai came in with no shirt on.

Naruto nearly fell out of his chair and it seemed only Sai noticed and smirked at his reaction. Sai stood in front of them and looked ahead though Naruto could tell Sai's eyes were on him. Naruto coughed and started to sketch Sai when he heard another member of the club complaining.

"This is boring Mr. Sasori, yeah.", Deidara said. "Art should be bright and vibrant and explosion of colors and sights."

"We have been over this before Deidara. True Art is not an explosion but something that can be enjoyed over time.", Sasori said and then the debate between him and Deidara started.

Naruto shook his head and continued to draw Sai the best he could on the canvas trying his hardest not to blush the entire time though he was sure a blush was on his face anyway. Before he knew it students were packing up taking their canvases home and Sai had his shirt on again. Naruto was the only one left in the room with Sai as Sasori then walked out the room. He looked at Sai and the down at the floor.

"Now was that what you expected it to be Naruto?", Sai asked smiling an odd sort of creepy smile.

Naruto blushed. So Sai did know his name. "Well no, but it still...I don't know.", Naruto said as the image of Sai shirtless came into his head again.

Sai just shook his head. "Well I guess you can't help everyone appreciate art.", he said to Naruto and then touched his cheek lightly.

Naruto blushed at the hand touching his face and was about to say something when Deidara came back into the classroom.

"OH! Sorry. I forgot my book.", Deidara said grabbing his book and leaving.

Sai sighed. "I guess maybe another time Naruto.", he said to him with one last gaze into his eyes before he left.

--------------

It had started to rain and Kimimaro had to walk home in it. He ran using his bookbag to shield his head when a car pulled up next to him.

"Hey need a ride?", Deidara asked him from inside his car.

Kimimaro froze in his tracks and nodded numbly.

"Well get in.", Deidara said unlocking the passenger side of his car.

Kimimaro hurried and got into the car before Deidara changed his mind. This was perfect almost like fate that he would get to ride in a car with his biggest crush.

"So where do you live?", Deidara asked.

"123 Eastforth Lane.", Kimimaro said to him.

"Oh I know where that is. My friend lives down the street from you.", Deidara said and started driving to Kimimaro's house. "So what is your name? I know I have seen you around school but I never caught you name."

"Its Kimimaro and yours is?", Kimimaro asked even though he already knew it.

"Deidara.", he answered.

Kimimaro sat there biting his lip unsure of what to say next as he twiddled with his fingers. Deidara noticed and smiled. _He is really cute when he does that, _Deidara thought to himself. The rest of the drive continued with idle chit chat like what was Kimimaro's favorite class and food. Unknowingly to Kimimaro this was Deidara's way of getting to know more about him as Kimimaro answered question after question even though it seemed like a harmless chat. They arrived at Kimimaro's house and Deidara stopped in front of it.

"Well here is your stop.", Deidara said to him.

"Thank you Deidara. I appreciate it.", Kimimaro said and before he knew it Deidara kissed him on the cheek.

"Anytime.", Deidara said as a confused and blushing Kimimaro got out of his car and went into his house.

Deidara stayed there for a moment smiling and then pulled off to go visit his friend Itachi.

* * *

A/N: Yes a little bit of sweet KimiDei romanticness for you all. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! Tankou001 here with a chapter of Konoha Highschool for ya! Now I know you're all thinkin, "Hey! Where's our normal author?!?" My answer, she's takin some time off and telling me to do the honors of writing the next two to three chapters. After all, this is a joint operation which I am rather proud of agreeing on with her ^^

Now I suppose I should follow the standard rules for fanfics. We don't own Naruto. Something Something, Masashi Kishimoto, blah blah blah. There ya go! Mind you I am writing a good deal of this chapter, as I normally do, at about 4 in the morning! Thank you monster and green dragon energy drinks, what would the world do without you? I am sure Aida is just waking up right now and saying to herself, "I wonder if Tankou001 is still asleep. I wonder if he ever sleeps at all." The answer is, yes, I do. I sleep on friday. ^^

At first I was gonna try to cross reference my partner's work and try to match length and style. However, after thinking on it for about ten seconds and chugging down an energy drink I thought. "What kinda fun would that be?" That said I have agreed with her that, despite my chapter lengths, that she may split apart the chapters as she sees fit. I'll try to follow the general setup but, after all, I am Tankou001. You can't expect me to do everything perfect XP

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

A ray of light seeped in thrugh the window of the Hyuuga House. Hinata roused herself as the alarm went off. It was the normal display of smashing the snooze three times, finally turning the alarm off, sliding back to sleep and being woken up by Neji three minutes later. Hinata groggily rose from her bed and went for a shower. Shower, breakfast, tooth brushing and dressing went by. Hinata drearily bid her father fairwell and hopped into the car with Neji. Hinata sometimes hated mornings. This one one of those times.

The ride to school was relatively silent. Neji pulled into a coffee shop, bought Hinata and himself coffee, were off to school again. By the time Hinata and Neji arrived at school Hinata was much better rested. Coffee was just what she needed for a slow morning. Kimimaro met Hinata in the hall as she put things in her locker. "Hey Hinata. Sleep well?"

Hinata nodded. "Slept well, woke up slowly."

"It happens." Kimimaro mused quickly, eyeing Deidara as he walked past with Itachi in tow.

"Ever going to ask him out?" Hinata asked dully.

"When you ask Tenten out I'll ask him."

Hinata grinned slightly. "You got me."

The bell rang and the two students made their way to biology. It was a dreary lesson. Mr. Kisame just made everyone do study hall today and told them to take notes. Nothing happened at all. For the most part Kimimaro and Hinata passed back and forth notes so that they would be able to talk but would avoid the evil shark's eyes. Near the end of the period Kimimaro's eyes were tracking the second hand on the clock and Hinata's ears were keen for the bell sounding from the hall. That wonderful bell was the best thing either one of them had heard so far that day as everyone positively rushed out the class.

Gym, of course, came next. This was a class Hinata didn't at all mind. Tenten shared the class with Hinata. It was the best class ever, despite Mr. Gai's tendency to go half way insane in the middle of running laps. Work out, work out, work out, was all he cared about. It was a good thing that everyone was able to shower at the end of gym class because Hinata seldom went to the locker rooms without being covered in sweat. Yet another wonderful thing about gym with Tenten was the ogling Hinata got to do, albeit covertly, in the showers themselves.

Hinata ran beside Tenten during laps and spoke up to her. "Hey, Tenten... I was wondering, are you going to homecoming?"

Tenten made a look of contemplation. "Maybe. I'm not quite sure if I'll go. Why do you ask?"

Hinata shook her head, face beet red. "No reason, really. I was... you know... Just wondering."

"Are you planning on going?" Tenten asked

"I might." Hinata said slowly

At that moment Gai ran up beside them, screaming to run faster, to put more youth into their laps. Hinata ran faster and so did Tenten. The two only ran faster, of course, to get away from Mr. Gai. During gym everyone was instructed in wrestling. It was wrestling this time around, something Hinata dreaded. Fortunately the women, if they wanted, were only subjected to volleyball. Hinata watched Kimimaro from the volleyball area as Gai yelled at the other end of the gym about the "importance" of proper wrestling form. He called out two students, one of which was Kimimaro. Another student was a large student, perhaps a foot taller than Hinata herself and a head taller than Kimimaro. He had a great red mane of hair and, although a bit on the husky side, wore his weight well. Hinata hadn't noticed him before. All the looking at Kimimaro, however, earned Hinata a strike in the face with a volleyball via Tenten's spike. Tenten apologized immediately and Hinata decided to nurse her hurt nose on the sidelines after that.

Meanwhile Kimimaro was being instructed on proper wrestling form. Why had Gai decided wrestling was the best thing to do? Wasn't there something against open violence in schools outside of club activities? Worse, Mr. Gai called up Kimimaro right off the bat and placed him against a guy named Akimichi Chouji. The man seemed nice enough. He was, however, absolutely enormous. He had to outweigh Kimimaro's small frame by at least a hundred pounds and was at least a head taller. Chouji gave Kimimaro a smile as they shook hands and spoke out. "I'll try to go easy on you, alright?" This didn't make Kimimaro feel any better than before. In fact it made him feel outright horrible. Gai blew his whistle, a piercing call that signalled Kmimaro would need to tackle into Chouji and try to use his own weight to push the large man over. Chouji stood firm for about three seconds against Kimimaro's assault before simply picking him up and slamming him onto the mat. Kimimaro made to get up but, in an instant, Chouji's heavy form had him in some kind of move on his back and pinned him clean to the ground. Mr. Gai tapped Kimimaro out and Chouji helped him to his feet. Mr. Gai was screaming something about a marvelous half nelson and yelling at the others now. Kimimaro's head was pounding from being slammed about the mat head first. Chouji placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let me guess... Not a wrestler?"

Kimimaro shook his head. "I do marching band..." It was only now that he was so close and Chouji wasn't crouched down that Kimimaro realized how big Chouji was. Chouji had to be near a foot taller than him. Probably well past six and a half feet. He had good genetics for height, at least. "I'm Kimimaro."

"Ya, Mr. Gai covered that. Akimichi Chouji. Hope I didn't throw you down too hard. I'm used to throwing around varsity guys, ya know." Kimimaro wracked his brain to understand what Chouji meant. "I'm the captain of the Wrestling and Boxing teams. It's hard to hold back sometimes."

"That sounds like it gets some popularity." Kimimaro said with a slight smile as Chouji and him sat down on a bench while two other students wrestled. They made Kimimaro's display of wrestling look like even more absolute failure than it was and yet Chouji's display made both of them look ridiculously inept at the art of wrestling.

"And yet you'd be surprised how much more popular swimmers, footballers, soccer players, track stars and cross country geeks are..." Chouji said with a slight bit of flustered irritation in his voice. Kimimaro felt a twinge of guilt in hearing those words. He was on the soccer team... "Despite that... Yes, it has it's subtle merits. If my size isn't intimidating enough it's always nice to know the title of captain of the two most violence related teams in the school keep me safe from bullies. That title's benefits also normally spread to what few friends I have."

"You don't seem like too bad a person." Kimimaro said honestly. Chouji was big but he was nothing if not friendly.

"No, but I am a big guy who most people don't want to be around. It comes with my size, I suppose." Mr. Gai called back to Chouji and Chouji stood. "I'll be right back, probably."

Chouji walked out onto the mat. Gai blew his whistle and Kimimaro had the express enjoyment of seeing Chouji's opponent, who happened to be Naruto himself, go flying across the mat and be pinned in an instant. Ten seconds later Naruto was walking with Chouji back to the bench where Kimimaro sat. Naruto was holding his throat in pain, right where Chouji had made Naruto's own arm press against. "Did you have to crush my throat like that?"

"Made you stop struggling. Gets it over with faster." Chouji said with a slight chuckle.

"Would have been easier to struggle anyway if you weren't so fat, yo---"

Kimimaro had never seen Chouji angry in gym before. He had, strangely, never even noticed the behemoth. However, Chouji had gotten very mad very quickly. Naruto was grabbed up and thrown clear across the gym, landing on the mat where two students were trying to look good wrestling... and failing badly. Kimimaro looked back at Chouji to see him sitting peacefully on the bench next to him. It almost seemed as if nothing had ever happened, like Naruto had never been there in the first place. Mr. Gai was helping Naruto to his feet with a laugh, talking about being eager to get back on the mat. Naruto's nose was bleeding from the face first impact. Gai called Kimimaro over to take Naruto to the infirmary.

In the hall Naruto's nose bled like a geyser. Kimimaro expressed his sympathies. "Not my fault the fatass threw me across the gym." Naruto explained, holding his head back with a tissue to keep his nose from bleeding. "I just called him fat and he tossed me like a soft ball."

"You ever think about your words before they fly out of your mouth?" Kimimaro asked slowly, with a bit of bemusement clear in his voice.

"You know, there was this one time I did, but I can't remember it too well on account of the face first collison with the floor." Naruto said loudly as they reached the nurse's office.

Kimimaro couldn't help but laugh as he walked back to the gym. Upon returning he came in just in time to catch one of the more athletic female students being tossed like a football by Chouji across the mat. Chouji, it seemed, took no time in pinning even those of the finer sex. Kimimaro briefly imagined a bout between Hinata and Chouji and wondered if Chouji's steadfast devotion to the art of wrestling could compete with Hinata's appearance, which even Kimimaro admitted was quite a nice one, albeit not as nice as Deidara's. Would the large man freeze up? Chouji walked toward Kimimaro and greeted him. "Naruto, alright?" Kimimaro nodded. "I hope so. Didn't mean to throw him so hard. I guess I lose control when people call me fat... I'm just a little big boned." Kimimaro would stay away from the remarks about Chouji's weight for... well ever, after seeing Naruto's splendid, yet rather unsuccessful attempt at flight. It was probably better not to get Chouji angry at him if he could help it. Shikamaru went up lazily to the mat and Gai was going to put him against someone but Chouji stood up. "Mr. Gai, I'll take this match!"

Kimimaro stood to watch the bout. He expected it to be a little different. Shikamaru, though a student of the high school, was actually the math teacher. He was the first ever student t also teach a subject to other students. Chouji took his pose, a low, squat pose that Gai had demonstrated. It looked a little off, though, now that Kimimaro looked at Chouji. It looked positively reversed. Shikamaru leaned down a bit but everything about his posture was lazy and uncaring. Chouji went in for a shot but shikamaru back stepped it. There was no way Shikamaru would be able to overpower Chouji. Another shot and Shikamaru grabbed onto Chouji's shoulders, pulling him down a bit. Chouji shook him free, caught an ankle and lifted Shikamaru's foot out from underneath him. Chouji's whole weight slammed on Shikamaru like a ton of bricks and Kimimaro could tell visbly that Chouji's body had just successfully knocked the air clean from Shikamaru's lungs. The poor guy had been crushed, no doubt, beneath Chouji's frame. It was seconds before Shikamaru was pinned, as was the norm. He didn't really struggle, as it seemed he could have. Chouji helped him to his feet and they went back to sit next to Kimimaro. "That was one of the most troublesome things I've ever done." Shikamaru muttered as he sat beside Kimimaro.

"Sorry, buddy." Chouji started. "Had to do it." The bell rang and everyone went to shower. It was all very quick. Kimimaro went toward band right away. On the way, however, he was pulled into a broom closet by someone. It was a woman. She had red hair. She started beating him soundly and reached into his pocket. It was too dark to get any major details. As she held him down with a foot she rifled through his things. "You bastard, you don't have enough money for anything good. I guess I'll have to settle with beating the shit out of someone else too." The woman pressed hard against Kimimaro's chest as she opened the door and threw Kimimaro's wallet at him. "Bring some more money tomorrow. I like to eat something other than cheap cup noodles." Kimimaro caught her face, but only just, before the door closed. The bell rang just as he got out of the broom closet and stepping into marching band he saw his assailant. It was Tayuya. She played the flute in the band. She just gave him a smug grin and went to her business in the class.

After the ghastly affair of enduring Tayuya's prying eyes for band Kimimaro was set loose and let to art class. It was the single best thing that could happen to him. Tayuya winked as she left the room just before Kimimaro did. He waited a good minute and a half before leaving, just in case. Art class went well. Kiba sat next to Kimimaro and slammed clay into the table instead of actually doing anything with it. Nearby Ino sat with Hinata and they looked to be making something vaguely animal shaped out of clay. Chouji, who Kimimaro was only now noticing had a lot more classes with him that previously thought, was with Shino and they looked to be making a big clay figurine of a butterfly. Kimimaro didn't quite know why. Sakura sat over with Naruto, complaining about how he was being stupid. Kimimaro didn't bother to look at what they were making.

Later was lunch and Kimimaro sat at the table, waiting for Hinata to cycle through the line, not bothering to get in line himself. He had no money to get food. As he sulked a soba bun slapped down next to him. "Need somethin to eat?" a familiar voice filled Kimimaro's ears. Looking up he spotted Deidara and blushed. Numbly he nodded as Deidara sat next to him. "Go ahead, eat up. I had a bit of extra money and you looked hungry."

Kimimaro grabbed the bun, unwrapped it and bit in. It was undoubtedly the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. It was because Deidara had gotten it for him, definitely. "Thank you." he said, mouth still half full.

"You look a little beaten up. What happened to your cheek?" Deidara asked.

Kimimaro only then remembered the punch Tayuya had dealt to his face when he had been struggling to figure out what was going on. Touching the cheek hurt a bit. "Guess I... ran into a door or something." Kimimaro said lamely.

Deidara frowned. "That won't do. You should watch out for fast moving doors... and angry redheads too." Kimimaro's eyes went wide. "I know Tayuya prowls around in third period, looking for guys to beat up on. It's what she lives for. She especially likes to get underclassmen like you. Let me guess. She caught you and pulled you into a broom closet?" Kimimaro nodded a bit. "Her favorite trap. She knows how to pull people in without anyone noticing. Not even the janitors bother to make a fuss anymore after her first two years of bullying students. You just watch yourself." Uchiha Itachi walked by and Deidara eyed him, standing up and throwing another soba bun on the table in front of Kimimaro. "Here, my treat. What out for yourself, alright?" With that Kimimaro left the table just as Hinata sat down, Naruto right behind her.

Naruto had gotten his nose fixed up, it seemed. He had a tissue shoved in the right nostril but otherwise looked normal. Hinata looked a little winded and her nose was red. Kimimaro wondered what happened to her. "Finally got a chance to talk to him?" Hinata asked with a slight smile. Kimimaro nodded. "About time you actually talked to him instead of just staring dreamily at him."

"And have you gotten any chance to do anything but stare at Tenten lately?" Kimimaro asked with a sly grin.

Hinata went red and shook her head. "Not really... I'm planning on it." Hinata looked at Kimimaro. "What happened to your cheek?"

"What happened to your nose?" Kimimaro countered

"Fair enough." Hinata admitted, dropping the subject. "Any of you going to send flowers today?"

"Nope." Naruto said. "That kinda stuff is lame."

"Careful, Naruto." Kimimaro started. "This time Sai might toss you like a soft ball."

Naruto stood up. "He would never do that!" Naruto broke out, drawing the attention of about a quarter of the cafeteria before things almost immediately went back to normal and Naruto slowly sank back into place. "I mean... he wouldn't have a reason to do that..."

"Do you ever think about your words before they go flying out of your mouth?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Why does everyone insist on asking me that today?" Naruto asked, irritated.

"Because it needs to be rightfully answered. "Chouji's booming voice answerwed behind Naruto, making the blond jump near out of his seat. "Don't worry, I won't kill you... Just don't call me fat again. We even?" Naruto reluctantly reached up and shook Chouji's hand as he offered it. Chouji sat down, his tray covered in various buns and a few burgers and, the most odd item of the lot, a home packed bento with a little pink note on it.

"What's with the bento note?" Naruto asked.

"Something from my sweetheart." Chouji said as he snatched away the note before Naruto could snag and read it. "And it's not for others to read."

Naruto snorted. "You don't have a sweetheart. How could a fattie like--" Chouji's hand reached up and grabbed Naruto by the throat. Naruto, seemingly as a peace offering as he choked, slammed a melon bun down on Chouji's tray. This alone seemed to pacify the large man and he let go, acting completely as if the word that wasn't to be said was never said at all. Naruto gasped for breath and managed to choke out. "I'm sure she is a very caring... wonderful woman." Kimimaro couldn't help but to chuckle at this. Hinata politely excused herself before fleeing in a fit of giggles toward one of the nearby vending machines.

"She is the very best woman in the world. Thank you for the word of assurance." Chouji said happily as he opened the Melon bun Naruto had put on his tray, gladly biting into it. He read the note from the bento, quickly redirecting it from Naruto's gaze whenever the blond tried to peek. Eventually he folded it back up and stuck it in his pocket, safe from Naruto's pryig eyes. Hinata soon returned with four juice boxes, handing one to Chouji. "Thanks a bunch." Chouji said

"I thought it would be nice. You seem like a pretty good guy." Hinata said with a smile.

"Oh ya, you should sit with us more often from now on." Kimimaro said as Naruto's face turned white.

"You know..." Chouji started. "I think I just might."

Eventually the lunch bell rang, signifying that everyone would need to get back to classes. Fortunately the rest of the day was a peaceful bit of time. Classes were made and Kimimaro continued without incident. At the end of the day he met up with Hinata and Hinata asked him something. "Hey Kimiamaro, would you want to spend the night sometime over at my place?"

Kimimaro hesitated a moment. He doubted this was some kind of perverse trap. Reluctantly he spoke up. "Sounds alright."

"How about this Friday?" Hinata asked

"Sure. I'll be able to spend the night and go home to prepare for Homecoming on Saturday."

"Alright." Hinata said. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

There ya go. I guess I can cut the chapter short today .

My partner is gonna be all "Aww. You shortened your crap for me?" And I'll be all, "Grumble grumble grumble... yes....." That's kinda how it works XD

Seeya next chapter!

Yours,

Tankou001


End file.
